1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the treatment of waste water discharged in the liquid treatment of a textile material produced commercially for the purpose to remove and recover the floating impurities contained in the waste water effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are such treatments as desizing, water washing, scouring-bleaching and mercerization as the liquid treatment of a long textile material produced commercially, and in the course of these liquid treatments, particularly in desizing, water washing and mercerization of a cloth, it is usual that a large quantity of water resource is consumed. In recent years, the development of a continuous processing of a textile material and a treating apparatus thereof by reducing the amount of water to be consumed have been intended to meet with the demand of the economy of resources, and excellent apparatuses to answer such a demand have been realized.
Nevertheless, even in using such an apparatus, it is difficult to reduce the amount of water to be used to zero, and it is unavoidable to consume a certain amount of water. In using water in the processing and treatment of a textile material, waste water is formed unavoidably, and particularly, the waste water in the treatment of a textile material contains generally a large amount of floating impurities such as waste yarns. Therefore, it is necessary to remove and recover such floating impurities for the reuse of such waste water or also for the disposal thereof.
As a conventional method for the removal of floating impurities such as waste yarns contained in waste water in the treatment of a cloth, it is the present status to adhere such substances on a filter such as made of a wire gauze by immersing the filter in waste water or transporting it through waste water, and to remove and recover the impurities adhered on the filter. However, in such a method for removing floating impurities with the use of a filter, the impurities are adhered firmly on the surface of the filter, missing the efficiency as a filter in the course of treatment, so that the impurities adhered on the surface of the filter must be removed successively. Furthermore, since the impurities are frequently penetrated into the gaps of the filter, it is very troublesome to remove such impurities.